


Tomorrow

by SolosOrca



Series: 14 Days of Pillar Pair [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, pillar weeks 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tennis in the snow





	

“Come on,” Ryoma chivied as Tezuka laced up his boots.

Tezuka couldn’t help smiling when he looked up at Ryoma, dressed as if he were about to brave the arctic, not New York. He knew that under the massive down filled coat he was wearing at least two jumpers as well as one of Tezuka’s thickest cardigans. How he could even move was beyond him. 

“I’m hurrying,” Tezuka promised, picking up his gloves and tennis racket.

Most people, he realised, would be in bed right now at elevn PM on a freezing Christmas Eve. But he’d promised Ryoma a match and it was his birthday. It had been snowing all day- Ryoma had spent much of his birthday glaring out the window and wishing the now would stop, but it hadn’t- until now.

They’d just been about to go to bed when Ryoma had looked out and seen the lack of falling snow and so they were now off to their favourite court.

“We won’t have to worry about it being used,” Ryoma said as they emerged out of their building and into the bitter cold. Their favourite court was just a couple of blocks away, Ryoma had chosen their apartment based purely on its proximity to it.

Ryoma had picked up a broom as they left the apartment and they spent the first quarter of an hour brushing off the snow that had piled up thickly on the court.

It was the weirdest game of tennis Tezuka had ever played. His hiking books -whilst sturdy and providing plenty of grip- were clumpy and didn’t allow him to perform the finer parts of his usual footwork. Ryoma, wearing trainers, was less effected by this (although he did seem to slide a lot more than usual), but was hampered by the amount of layers on his top half, often missing balls that he’d normally return with no trouble at all.

There was no one around to witness them, two of the best pro tennis players, sliding around, missing shots they’d become famous for always returning. 

On the other side of the net, Ryoma was laughing, having the time of his life despite the cold.

Tezuka couldn’t help be infected by Ryoma’s joy and tried to burn every second into his brain. When he was in his dotage he wanted to look back at this moment and smile.

Ryoma was always badly effected by the cold and Tezuka had no doubt tomorrow he’d be full of cold and Tezuka’s have to take care of him. But that was tomorrow, so far away.

Neither of them kept score, it was one of their matches that had no end, that would go on into infinity if only they had the energy. However, they’d been awake for many hours now, celebrating Ryoma’s birthday and the cold was taking it’s toll.

They met at the net and exchanged a gloved handshake. Ryoma’s eyes were sparkling, his cheeks and nose red. Tezuka kissed him, Ryoma’s hands instantly coming to rest on his hips. Ryoma’s lips and nose were cold, Tezuka would have to warm them up later.

“Come on,” Tezuka said, taking Ryoma’s hand, “let’s go home.”

The snow began to fall again and the world turned into tomorrow.


End file.
